Porcupunk Rock/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Madcap: You could say thank you. I'm not a monster, you know. I work all day to upgrade you and you just say things like-- Porcupunk: We done yet, Madcap? Been here for hours now and... (Madcap blasts Minergy at Porcupunk, causing red spikes to appear on Porcupunk) Madcap: And a dose of Minergy finishes it off. Yes, we are done now, Porcupunk. You're welcome. (chuckles) Porcupunk: Welcome for what exactly? I mean, I like it, but what is it? Madcap: These new supersonic spikes I've fitted give you unmatched destructive power. (Porcupunk leaps out of the truck) Porcupunk: All right! Feel better than ever! (Once Porcupunk lands on the ground, he makes belligerent cries) Nice. And the thing you want me to destruct? (laughs evilly) Galileo: And out of all the spy lizards, I'm the most rare. (Axel starts hearing Galileo saying, "Blah, blah, blah") Blah, blah-blah-blah-blah, blah blah blah blah. Blah, blah, blah-blah-blah. Blah. Scene. (Axel doesn't turn off his phone camera) Ahem? Uh, "Scene"? Bow? Hello? Axel: Oh! Uh, way better that time? Galileo: You weren't listening. I knew it! Axel: But I've listened to it, like, 20 times already! Galileo: 19! And there's no limit! It has to be perfect! It's the presentation video for my-- Axel: For your fan blog. I get it, Galileo. Wanna try it again? Sarge Charge: Again? Aren't we supposed to be covert? What will the humans think when they see a talking toy? Galileo: They'll think it's a camera trick! Now move along! (pushes Sarge away) You're blocking my light. In three, two, one... (the camera starts recording him again) Hello, world! Welcome to my blog. (Bearbarian and Bobbie Blobby both get out of the closet) Bearbarian: I could make this closing night. Bobbie Blobby: Oh, I'd applause for that. Axel: Shh! Galileo: Ahem! Like the other very famous Ninja Spy Lizards, I'm also a star! Fast? Of course! Skills? Top notch! But why don't you know me yet? Because of all the Spy Lizards, I'm the most rare! Orangutank: Argh! Weren't he supposed to go already? (Dynamo, Ice Crusher, and Princess Sugar Salt all gather up to see what's going on) Madcap: I know! I told him to destroy our enemies' headquarters hours ago! Porcupunk! Enough! Go! Porcupunk: In a minute, boss! (Porcupunk blasts his supersonic spikes up into the air and they form an electric guitar. He catches the guitar and strums it) Ha, ha! Really feelin' these chords! Dynamo and Orangutank: Did he just tell the boss to wait a minute? Madcap: Yes! Make it stop! (Madcap leaps out of the truck to stop Porcupunk, but a blast carries him back onto the truck. Dynamo, Princess Sugar Salt, and Ice Crusher all scream from Porcupunk's rock music) Porcupunk: Not now, chief! I'm rockin' out! Madcap: Stop him! (Orangutank leaps down from his junk pile and tries to grab Porcupunk, but Porcupunk blasts sound waves at Orangutank and knock him back. Dynamo tries to blast his magnetic power at Porcupunk, but his magnetic powers reflect back at him. And Princess Sugar Salt helps Ice Crusher throw his ice puck at Porcupunk to freeze him, but Porcupunk breaks the ice puck with his guitar's soundwaves) Porcupunk: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! (Princess Sugar Salt and Ice Crusher both scream as the pieces of the ice puck land into them, causing them to freeze instead. Madcap leaps out of his truck and escapes from his lair) Madcap: No, no, no, no! (Suddenly, the fallen villains gets shocked) Porcupunk: Looks like me new powers made me some new fans! Wonder what else I can do? (Porcupunk's powers blasts into a junk pile where various dormant toy robots are held captive there. The captive toys come to life and start dancing to Porcupunk's music) Toy robot: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! (Porcupunk laughs evilly) Galileo: Hello, world! Welcome to my blog! Bobbie Blobby: Perfect. You nailed it that time. Galileo: That was only the first line! I'll start again. Bearbarian: Enough! (Bearbarian leaps up to try to attack Galileo, causing Axel to tosses his phone away in surprise) Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) (Action Axel stops Bearbarian from attacking Galileo) Action Axel: I think you're overreacting! Yes, it's annoying, but-- (Bearbarian sees someone on Axel's bed) Bearbarian: Madcap! Action Axel: Huh? (Madcap has arrived in the room) Madcap: His show, it's terrible! Galileo: Ugh! Everyone's a critic. Bearbarian: Get him! (The Power Players all charge to Madcap and they did their battle cry) Action Axel: Power Sword! (pulls out his Power Sword) Madcap: You've got it all wrong. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here because, ugh, I hate to even say the words "I need your help". Action Axel: Say what? Sarge Charge: Definitely a trap. Take him! Action Axel: I've told you not to come to my house, so guess who's going back in the Toy Box? Madcap: That sounds perfect. Do I have time to grab a few snacks? (Porcupunk's music starts vibrating the room, causing Masko to fall off the trash can) Masko: Whoa! Oh! I think is my first earthquake! Madcap: No! It was... ugh... music. (The Power Players all laugh) Bobbie Blobby: Since when does music make shockwaves like that? Madcap: Since Porcupunk started playing it with his Minergy-boosted spikes. Action Axel: And whose brilliant idea was that? Masko: The practice make the perfect. Though not all of the times. Galileo: Those tremors are getting stronger. Just like my performance! Hello, friends and welcome to my-- (Someone throws three books at him to make him shut up, causing him to scream when the books hit him and he falls down to the ground) And welcome to my webcast! I... uh... (Someone throws two books at him again) Bobbie Blobby and Bearbarian: Oops. (Suddenly, a news report is playing on the communication monitor) Slobot: Danger. The amplitude of the tremors is increasing. The city is now at risk! Madcap: And it will only get worse! You're the only ones who can help me stop Porcupunk. Bearbarian: Us? Help you? Never! Action Axel: We need a plan! Bobbie Blobby: Love what you've done with the place. (The Power Players all see that Porcupunk is hosting a rock concert to his fans) Porcupunk: Welcome to the Toy Factory! I'm Porcupunk! You ready to rock? Action Axel: Bearbarian, you clear the path. Bobbie? Sarge? You cover Masko and me with blasts. Bobbie Blobby: Galileo, you bore him to death with your monologue. Action Axel: Did you get that, Masko? Masko: Yes! I agree! Is pretty good! Too loud, but has the good beat! Action Axel: Did any of you hear me? Sarge Charge: On it! (The Power Players and Madcap all get down to the ground of the warehouse) Ah! Toy robots: Rock! Rock! Rock! Dive! Dive! Dive! (Porcupunk sees the Power Players and Madcap all run to a nearby hiding place) Porcupunk: Fans! Oi! Dance away, punks! I'll destroy you after my show! Mosh pit! (Porcupunk jumps off the stage and the audience is about to do a crowd surf) Madcap: No! (Porcupunk lands on the ground and forms a giant blast that's heading to the Power Players and Madcap) Jump! Bearbarian: We don't just jump when you say-- Action Axel: Jump! (The Power Players and Madcap all jump and avoid the blast) Madcap: What? I didn't say “Simon says”? (The Power Players and Madcap all land back on the ground when the blast disappear) Bearbarian: You are not our leader. He is. Action Axel: We've got to work together. So, are you with us, Madcap? Madcap: Trust me. (Madcap and Action Axel are about to shake hands, but Porcupunk's tremor causes the floor to split and separate them) Action Axel: To stop him, we need insider information. Madcap: That energy barrier around Porcupunk? As long as that's there, we can't reach him. (Behind Madcap, Sarge is making sign languages to Action Axel) Action Axel: Uh, Sarge? We can actually hear him now, so there's no need. Sarge Charge: Okay. Action Axel: So we blast through the wall and-- Madcap: Can't you see it's fortified? Your blast won't impact it. Porcupunk: Ha, ha, ha. Sarge Charge: He's right, looks solid. All our powers combined won't take that out. Action Axel: Maybe not all our usual powers, but there's more of us today. Think you're up to it, Madcap? (The camera zooms into Madcap's face) Galileo: Oh! He gets a close-up? (Porcupunk laughs evilly as he continues playing his guitar) Action Axel: You can power-boost any toy, right? Madcap: I used up all my Minergy on Porcupunk. But I have a little charge stored! Action Axel: Then let's play! (Madcap picks up Action Axel) Madcap: Finally! Music to my ears! (Madcap throws Action Axel to Porcupunk as he laughs evilly) Bearbarian: Axel teamed up with Madcap? Hope this isn't some trick. Masko: I can't watch! (Madcap blasts Minergy at Action Axel mid-flight, causing Action Axel to strikes his Power Sword to the forcefield surrounding Porcupunk and breaks it) Sarge Charge: They did it! Phase two! Forward! Porcupunk: No stage crashers allowed! (The Power Players and Madcap all get onto the stage) Action Axel: Time to use your other power, Galileo! Galileo: Crash? Us? No! We just wanted to get up closer to our idol! Porcupunk: Huh? Masko: Yes, we want to smash along! (The Power Players and Madcap all start dancing to the beat) Porcupunk: He's pretty good. Bobbie Blobby: Rock ‘n' roll! Action Axel: Shred! Porcupunk: Greatest night of me life! The crowd is going wild! Real chaos! (While Porcupunk continues to play with his guitar, the Power Players and Madcap all walk to him. Action Axel gestures to Galileo) Galileo: This music is awesome! I want you on my blog! I'll make you a superstar! Porcupunk: Really? That'd be the best, mate! Madcap: (to Action Axel) You call this a plan? Action Axel: Yep. Porcupunk just needed something he never gets from you, Madcap. A little recognition. Galileo: (to Porcupunk) I'll just need you to stop playing for my lead in-- Bobbie Blobby: Here we go again. Sarge Charge: A call of duty, soldier! It's all part of the plan. (Galileo starts recording himself) Galileo: Hello, world! Welcome to my blog! Today we've got a major talent who's making some major noise! Porcupunk: That's me, all right! What you want me to play for the viewers? Galileo: How about a little something called, “Finale”? (Sarge jumps up to try to grab Porcupunk's guitar) Sarge Charge: Ha! (Porcupunk blasts Sarge off the stage) Porcupunk: No! (Porcupunk plays his guitar and creates large soundwaves that cause everyone, except himself and Action Axel, to get blown off the stage) Galileo: Whoa! (Action Axel is able to resist himself from being blown away from the soundwaves. Porcupunk laughs evilly, but Action Axel runs and grabs the guitar away from him) Porcupunk: Oh! Me axe! No! (Action Axel smashes the guitar, causing Porcupunk's supersonic spikes to disappear) I thought I was punk! You, mate, are the real deal. (Action Axel tosses the smashed guitar away) Madcap: Thanks. Now get out! Galileo: What? But… we just saved you. Madcap: Yes. And you're good and I'm not, and that's the difference between us and get out. (Action Axel chuckles) Now. Action Axel: You're welcome. Besides, he destroyed his own HQ. He's already been punished enough. (The Power Players all walk away to the lair's ventilation system) Bobbie Blobby: You sure? I mean, we could make him listen to Galileo rehearse all day. (Madcap laughs evilly) Madcap: Losers. (a sign falls on him) Ouch! Porcupunk: Huh! Sarge Charge: Now, if Galileo did that show, I'd watch that. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts